metrovideogamefandomcom-20200214-history
Trench Knife
The Trench Knife is a metro-made weapon that is on Artyom's person at all times throughout his travels. Overview Artyom carries his personal knife with him throughout the entire game. Besides its normal use, it is used by Artyom to get out of numerous situations that would have otherwise been fatal. In close combat, the knife has saved his life on quite a few occasions. Gameplay shows that Artyom seems to be well versed in knife combat. The knife can be seen in settlements, in shops, near or on corpses, and carried by certain NPCs. But in actual gameplay, it is rarely used and a different variant can never be picked up by the player. On some rare instances, an NPC can use his knife to do a finishing kill on a mutant, but usually they either shoot the mutant, or hit it with the butt of their weapon. The Knife is the only weapon to be used in quick-reaction situations, Artyom can perform "one hit" knife kill when that happens. One of the few appearances of use of the knife is when Ulman stabs the two Nazis saving Artyom during a cutscene in the beginning of Trolley Combat, or when an NPC kills a mutant with it. Tactics and Use The knife's normal use is as a melee weapon, an alternative to wasting ammo on weak or lone enemies. The player can silently kill some NPCs and mutants with the knife, but this is not recommended as the player has to be very close and can easily be detected. The knife has two attack styles, left click/left trigger is a fast attack, while right click/right trigger is a slower bash. The slower bash is the style Artyom uses when a mutant is on top of him. If the primary attack is tapped rapidly, Artyom will perform three slashes in quick succession. The secondary attack (using the brass knuckles) can instantly kill a human with one blow to the head on any difficulty, even if they are wearing a helmet or Gas Mask. During quick-time events throughout the game, Artyom uses his knife for a multitude of tasks, from stabbing or bashing mutants in the head and neck who have pounced him, to breaking ice off of cables to allow him to continue climbing. In Last Light, the knife is much easier to use and quite valuable to a stealthy playthrough. When sneaking up on a human enemy, closing in close enough to it results in the sound of Artyom unsheathing the knife, as well as an on-screen prompt in Normal gameplay modes, allowing him to select between a silent assassination (via pressing the melee attack button), or a silent knock-out (via pressing the interact button). These attacks are also used in Ranger mode; the unsheathing sound remains to notify players that they're close enough for a takedown, though the on-screen prompt is removed. Both of these attacks are almost impossible for enemies to detect if executed out of sight, allowing for a swift, effortless takedown and easy conservation of ammunition. Sufficiently sneaky players can make their way through entire stations of human enemies using nothing but their trench and throwing knives, resulting in a tidy profit. Related Achievements Trivia * If Artyom stands idle long enough with it equipped, he will check the sharpness of the edge and point of the blade, and then clean out the ring on the bottom. * An identical knife can be seen in the level Dry. In the room where Artyom meets Khan for the first time after Bourbon is killed, to the left of the door leading to the next area, is a Nosalis' head on the wall with the knife in its mouth. * Several other identical knives can be seen attached to weapons or carried by certain people throughout the game, for example Khan, who has one attached to his rifle. * In Metro Last Light, it has been confirmed that the knife will not occupy an inventory slot, instead being used at the push of a button. * The knuckle duster on the knife appears to consist of bolts and nuts instead of usually used spikes. Category:Weapons Category:Equipment